


cure me

by hydroxide (incantations)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, doctor oh sehun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/hydroxide
Summary: luhan's sick and everything sehun learned in medical school doesn't register in his head.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	cure me

Sehun walks back to his office, with a slight bounce to his step, after a long day of meeting with patients. It was the weekend, and god didn’t he just want to go home and rest. It was a pretty busy week with four surgeries, but he got through them all. He couldn’t wait to be at home with Luhan.

Opening the door, he expected Luhan to be sitting in the large, black desk chair behind his mahogany desk, but he was nowhere to be found. He notices, though, that Luhan’s coat is already hung up, and his briefcase is gone. Scratching his head in a confused manner, Sehun takes off his white coat, placing it beside Luhan’s.

Sehun feels the vibration of his cellphone ringing in his back pocket while he shuts the door behind him. It’s from Luhan. Great! He was about to call him anyway.

“Hey babe, where are you? You took my stuff with you?” Sehun asks, genuinely worried for Luhan.

“I’m already in the car. My shift ended an hour before yours today, so I came here with your briefcase.” Sehun notices that Luhan’s speaking a little bit softer, as if he’s trying to hide something. But Sehun pushes the thought away as soon as it came when Luhan says, “Hurry up. It’s getting late.”

Sehun shoves his hands in his pockets, chuckling to himself slightly at Luhan’s lack of patience.

“I’m already out the door. I’ll see you soon.”

-

The hand interlaced with his own feels warmer than it should. Sehun knows he should keep his eyes on the road, but he was starting to worry more and more about Luhan. He hasn’t spoken ever since Sehun entered the car with a brief “well hello there, handsome.”

At the stop light, Sehun brings the back of his hand to Luhan’s forehead. Luhan hisses at the touch of Sehun’s cold hand coming in contact with his forehead.

“Lu! You’re burning up! Why didn’t you tell me?” Sehun panics. Luhan turns his head way, staring out at the illuminated streets. He didn’t dare to look into those eyes that were filled with curiosity and pain. Sulking, Luhan leaned on the leather headrest of Sehun’s car, slowly closing his eyes because he doesn’t feel good at all.

The light turns green, Sehun didn’t even notice it until the car behind him honked obnoxiously. Cursing under his breath, he moves forward, but the conversation wasn’t over yet. Sehun rubbed circles with his thumb over the back of Luhan’s hand. He had half the mind to speed down these expressways so they could get home quicker.

“Because I’m a doctor and I know how to take care of myself. Sehun, this is just the seasonal flu.” Luhan tries to say calmly. His head was pounding furiously. All he wanted to do was get home and sleep.

“But you could have told me too.” Sehun whispered, slightly pained.

Luhan lifts his head off the rest, turning to Sehun with a wide smile. His warm palms come in contact with Sehun’s cold face. Leaning into the touch, he doesn't take his eyes off the road.

“You would have gone crazy.”

Damn right I would, Sehun thinks.

-

When they get home, Sehun rushes out of the door, rounding the car to get his sickly husband out. Panic is forever etched on Sehun’s perfect face, as he guides Luhan out of the car carefully. Luhan slaps his hands away, walking to the front door to unlock it, without his help.

“I’m fine, Sehun. I just need to rest.” Luhan says, walking up the stairs into their master bedroom. He already had his tie loosened, and his shoes off.

“And you need to go eat dinner, mister. Make me wonton soup while you’re at it too!” He calls before a loud thump resonates throughout the house.

Sehun’s left in a daze, still standing in the foyer. The loud echo steers him clear of his stupor. He releases a sigh as he runs his hand through his coifed hair. Socked feet glide over to the hardwood floors when he makes his way to the kitchen.

He’s not doing a graveyard shift, but Sehun feels that he won’t get any sleep tonight.

-

Sehun’s glad that Luhan left the door slightly ajar, or else the wonton soup he just made would be all over the floor. He sees a large lump in the middle of the bed. There’s an ache in his chest; he doesn't like seeing Luhan so frail and sickly.

Placing the tray on the bedside table, Sehun rushes into their bathroom for the thermometer. He looks through the drawers, the cabinets, and finally inside the medicine cabinet. It’s only rarely that they get sick. Do they even get sick? He doesn’t even remember the last time he had the cold. Or even the sniffles.

His immune system was great, and he thanked regular exercise and a proper diet for that. Well, obviously he had to stay strong and handsome for Luhan. But that’s another story.

Walking briskly back to their bedroom, Sehun carefully places the thermometer into his lover’s mouth, silently waiting for the beep.

“38.2 C. Luhan you’re burning up! Oh god, what should I do. What should I do?” Sehun paces around the bedroom. A bright idea pops up, and he walks out into the hallway to get another blanket for Luhan.

When he comes back, Luhan doesn’t look better than he did five minutes ago. Sehun throws the large blanket over the lump he calls his baby, tucking him in all the right places. Luhan makes a grumbled noise, and he doesn’t catch what Luhan’s trying to say.

“Sehun...you’re supposed to cool a fever...down…” Luhan breathes out with difficulty. His nose is stuffed, and Sehun thinks he sounds really adorable right now.

“Right, right. I’ll go do that right now.” He runs out of the bedroom, and down the stairs, two steps at a time. He shouldn’t keep Luhan waiting. his life is at stake. He must help the love of his life fight the flu!

“Super Sehun to the rescue!” He says when he opens up the freezer for some ice to put into a bowl. Letting the bowl sit in the basin while it fills up with water, Sehun thinks of all the medicines that they have hidden in their cabinets. Which ones would help Luhan the most?

Water starts to spill over the sides of the bowl. Sehun lets it stay on the counter for a moment before he goes back to the cabinets to look for a bottle of unopened Nyquil. (they keep it for emergency purposes. it’s for guests!)

With ice water in one hand, and an unopened bottle of Nighttime Nyquil, Sehun ventures upstairs. It’s going to be hard trying not to spill, or drop anything along the way.

Gently kicking the door open with his foot, Sehun creeps inside. He can hear Luhan’s steady breathing, and it eases some of the worry he has in his heart.

The dim light from the lamp sitting on the bedside table illuminates Luhan’s soft features. His mouth is slightly opened, so he can breath better, and his hair is splayed all over his forehead. Sehun notes he needs a haircut, brushing them away with his index finger. Leaning down, he places a fleeting kiss on the burning forehead.

“You’re going to catch it too.”

“I’m Super Sehun. I’m impervious to everything, except you.”

“Cheesy. Stop, I’m not supposed to laugh when I’m sick.”

“But baby,” Sehun leans down again, this time he slips his hand underneath the covers, “laughter is the best medicine.”

Luhan squirms under his touch, but can’t do much since all his energy is being sucked away.

“Get some rest.”

Sehun leans down one more time to kiss Luhan before he walks to their closet to get changed.

-

When Sehun returns with his bespectacled self sporting a loose gray v-neck, and basketball shorts, he makes sure to wet the washcloth he brought from the bathroom and place it over his husband’s forehead.

Sehun drenches the washcloth into the basin, letting it absorb the still ice cold water. He smiles to himself when he hears Luhan let out his soft snores. Its soothing, but he still doesn't like seeing his husband like this.

Placing the cold towel on Luhan’s forehead, Sehun rubs out the sleep from his eyes; he can rest on the love couch across the room tonight.

He takes the bottle of Nyquil, and the glass of water he got after changing, Sehun measures out the dosage needed for his sickly lover.

It hurts his heart so much to do this. It really does because the dim lighting from the lamp makes him look so serene, so beautiful, he can’t possibly wake him up. But he needs to be waken up for his medicine.

Sehun places his hand on Luhan’s shoulder, slightly shaking him.

“Lu. Lu. Honey, it’s time for your medicine. You can go back to sleep after this.” he whispers.

Groggily opening his eyes, one at a time, and finally deciding that he’ll keep them close, Luhan sits up, letting the washcloth fall from his forehead. Luhan cough into his fist, and Sehun could tell it was phlegmy.

“Say ‘aaaah’” Sehun places the small dosage cup before Luhan’s lips, urging him to part his lips.

His husband opens his mouth slightly, waiting for Sehun to put the liquid into his mouth. He pours the dosage in, and Luhan’s face grimaces at the taste. Sehun chuckles out loud. “Here’s some water. I know you’re not very fond of the taste.”

Luhan nods his head slightly before his lips attach to the rim of the glass. He finishes half of the cup in three large gulps.

“That’s a good boy. Are you hungry?” Sehun coos, running his hand through Luhan’s messy brown locks.

Luhan nods again. Grabbing the pillows around the bed, fluffing them out if needed, Sehun places them behind Luhan.

“After you finish eating your hot wonton soup, you sleep okay?”

-

That morning, Sehun is greeted with a kiss on his nose, and a very, very warm body on top of him.

“Good morning,” His voice is laced with sleep, and his eyes aren’t even open yet, but there’s a smile on his lips. “Feeling better now?” he asks, adjusting the blankets around them before pulling the body closer.

“Seventy-five percent recovery, Dr. Oh.” Luhan tucks his head underneath Sehun’s chin, not wanting to be attacked by prickly stubble.

Sehun lets his hands roam all over Luhan’s blazing, lithe body, falling back and forth between dreams and reality.

“You suck, you know.” Luhan says, cuddling into the natural body heat Sehun emanated.

“Why?”

“Because you forgot everything you learned in med school on how to treat the seasonal flu. I mean, shouldn’t it be engraved into your mind what you should do. You tell your patients all the time.” The hold around Luhan’s waist tightens.

“I just forget everything I learned when it comes to you being sick. You’re not just another patient to me.” Sehun talks into fluffy brown head of hair. “You’re special okay.”

“That’s not what you say when we--” Sehun tightens his hold on Luhan again.

“That doesn’t count. I mean when you’re really sick and unable like yesterday. Everything I learned just disappeared. You’re my husband, so by default I worry about you, and your health.”

“Awwwwh,” Luhan pushes his head harder against Sehun’s sternum, listening to the erratic beat of his heart. He lifts up his head kiss the prickly, stubble filled chin. “I love you, too.”

Before Luhan can move away, Sehun’s hand comes down to grip the underside of Luhan’s jaw. Turning Luhan’s head to the side, he rubs his stubbly chin all over Luhan’s face, making him giggle underneath his touch.

“That tickles! Stop, Sehun. Stop. Please shave.”

“I thought you liked my stubble.”

“Oh god.” Luhan shrieks, pushing Sehun away, effectively tumbling out of his lover’s arms and on to the floor. He scampers back to the large bed, hiding underneath the covers.

“I’m still sick Dr. Oh. Please come and give me a full body checkup, and a list of medications I should take.” Pulling the covers up to his chin, Luhan looks back at the blanketless Sehun, lying on the couch.

Running a hand over his face, Sehun sits upright with a smirk on his face.

“Well then, my sickly patient. I should prescribe you,” Sehun stands up, walking toward his almost fully recovered husband. There’s an evil glint in his eyes, and Luhan can’t look away.  
“ well, me.”

“That sounds...like a good idea.”

“Yes, it’s one hundred percent effective too.”

**Author's Note:**

> another repost from my soon to be purged lj account aehuns


End file.
